Sunset romance
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Another peace of one shot fluff about sportacus and stephnie.


Same old same old at the beginning, I do not own lazy town or any of the characters. Be nice I am a dyslexic, I try my best with spelling, this fiction is another harmless peace of fluff so if you don't like fluff then don't read.

Sunset romance.

Stephanie was sitting beneath the Lazy Town apple tree, the sun set today was so beautiful she had decided to watch it, some how though sitting watching something so romantic alone just didn't feel right, instantly her mind filled with thoughts of Sportacus, she smiled to herself gently and let out a gentle sigh.

Oh how she wished that Sportacus was here with her right now, holding her hand, sitting beside her and watching this beautiful and romantic sunset with her but he wasn't.

Stephanie didn't even notice as quietly Ziggy sat down under the tree next to her. "I see that you are back in your favourite spot watching the sun set again." He commented gently, which made Stephanie jump slightly.

Stephanie looked at Ziggy she smiled at him and then spoke in a soft wistful tone. "Yeah I can't seem to help my self the sun set is just so beautiful I love to watch it."

"So when exactly were you planning on telling Sportacus that you are in love with him Stephanie?" Ziggy asked Stephanie gently a knowing smile playing round his lips.

Stephanie stared at her best friend her choate brown eyes filled with shock. "You know I love Sportacus?" She asked Ziggy incredulously.

"Yeah I know you are in love with him, I guessed that the very first time that I saw the two of you together. You may have only been what twelve but you still loved him, I've quietly watched that small seed of love grow into a full blossoming flower for the past six years and now I want to know when you are going to actually tell Sportacus that you are in love with him."

Stephanie let out a deep breath and turned her gaze back to the sunset before saying in a quiet voice. "I have no intention of telling him ever."

Ziggy looked at her surprised. "But why not?"

Stephanie smiles sadly. "Sportacus isn't interested in me in a romantic way, we are just friends and that is all we can ever be in his mind."

"Oh I see that's actually rather sad, I think you two would be good together."

"Thanks Ziggy." Ziggy looked up at his old friend his eyes were worried, Stephanie noticed and smiled softly at him. "I'll be fine Ziggy don't worry."

Behind them at that precise moment Sportacus appeared, as he walked he saw Stephanie and Ziggy sitting side by side beneath the apple tree and they appeared to be watching the sunset together.

The smile that had been on Sportacus's face vanished suddenly into a slight frown, he had expected to find Stephanie watching the sunset alone, Sportacus had hoped that maybe, just maybe that sitting and watching such a romantic sight with her would give him the courage to tell her a secret of his.

However seeing Stephanie and Ziggy together made all thoughts of trying to tell her his secret go out of his mind, Sportacus started walking away from them he stopped suddenly when he over heard Ziggy say. "You could be wrong you know."

Sportacus's brow furrowed what could Stephanie be wrong about he wondered. Sportacus shook himself it wasn't right to listen to other people's private conversations, but his curiosity was dieing to hear more and he stood unable to decide whether to leave or stay and listen. Before Sportacus could make a decision one way or the other, the decision was taken out of his hands when Stephanie spoke. "Ziggy some how I don't think that I am wrong about Sportacus's not being in love with me."

As soon as she said that Sportacus found himself rooted to the spot, why would his not loving Stephanie or maybe loving her be the topic of their conversation?

"Oh come on Stephanie, you can't just say that, you haven't even told Sportacus how you feel about him, I mean for all you know he could feel exactly the same way and just doesn't know how to tell you. Personally I think that you should give it a go, tell Sportacus how you feel and then see what he has to say in response."

Sportacus still found he didn't want to move he was desperate to hear Stephanie's answer to Ziggy's advice. There was a very long silence before Stephanie finally spoke. "Look I'll think about it, ok Ziggy."

"Well ok, that's better then a no, I'll leave you to your sunset now, catch you later Stephanie."

"Yeah Latter Ziggy."

Sportacus turned back to were Stephanie sat, she was just wavering good-bye to Ziggy, and she let out a deep breath and leant back against the tree trunk. Sportacus took a deep breath, alright, now he knew that Stephanie had some kind of feelings for him, it made him feel brave enough to go over and tell her his own secret.

Sportacus made his way over to the apple tree, he looked down at her, Stephanie hadn't even noticed him approach her as she was to engrossed in watching the sunset, and he smiled to himself softly before speaking. "Evening Stephanie."

Stephanie jumped at the sound of Sportacus's voice, her soft brown eyes looked up at met his ice blue eyes and she smiled gently. "Hello Sportacus, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk and your self?"

"I stopped to watch the sunset, isn't it beautiful?"

Sportacus looked away from her at the sunset and then back into her eyes. "Oh yeah I agree it is a most glorious sunset, would you mind if I joined you?"

Stephanie smiled widely at him. "No of cause I don't mind you joining me, there is more then enough room under this tree for two."

At a leisurely pace Sportacus sat down beside her, almost as soon as he was settled Stephanie rested her head on his arm, startled Sportacus looked down at her and smiled fondly at the top of her pink head nestled against him. "You know resting against my arm like that can't be all that comfortable, why don't you sit up for a moment?"

Stephanie looked u at Sportacus confused, he flashed her an encouraging smile and she sat up, Sportacus then reached out for her with the arm she had been laying on, gently he placed it round her waist and drew her body into the side of him so that Stephanie was now resting tucked up against him and with his arm round her. "There is that better?"

Stephanie looked up at Sportacus and grinned happily. "Yes much better thank you."

They both turned back to the sunset, silence fell for some time as they enjoyed sitting closely, eventually Sportacus decided it was time to bite the bullet and tell Stephanie his secret. "Hey Stephanie can I tell you a secret of mine?"

Of cause Sportacus you know that you can tell me any thing." Stephanie said gazing up at him all of her attention was focused on what Sportacus had to say to her.

Sportacus held her gaze he took a deep breath to give him courage and spoke. "I'm in love with a wonderful young lady."

Stephanie was sure that as Sportacus spoke those words that her heart shattered into a million peaces. "Oh really, well that is so very good to hear. So come on tell who is the lucky lay who has been lucky enough to capture your heart? She must be really special." Asking that question hurt her so much that Stephanie turned to look at the sunset so that Sportacus wouldn't be able to see her face when he told her all about the lady he loved.

Sportacus new almost instantly that Stephanie had assumed that he didn't mean her so he was not to surprised when Stephanie had looked away from him, Sportacus lifted the hand that wasn't round Stephanie's waist, he reached out to her, caught her chin in his fingers and turned her face towards him and then up so that he could see her face when he told her. Stephanie gazed up into those ice blue eyes, she wanted to look away but as always those eyes held her spell bound and she couldn't look away. "You are the lady that I love." He whispered softly, Stephanie's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could Sportacus lowered his lips to hers and clamed them in a soft kiss.

Stephanie was shocked for only a few moments, then e lifted her arms put them round Sportacus's neck and returned the kiss determined not to miss one single moment of her very first kiss, especially since it was from the man she had been always wanting to kiss her.

Eventually they parted, awed brown eyes gazed up into blue eyes that shone with happiness. "So what do you make of my secret?" Sportacus asked Stephanie very softly and a little shyly.

"Oh I rather like this secret and I am very happy that you told me, because you see I am in love with you too Sportacus."

Sportacus smiled at Stephanie both joyful and reassured. "Well I must say that, it is rather good to know that you feel that way about me, I was rather concerned that you would say no to me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately and then looked down at the ground a little shy. "I could never, ever say no to you Sportacus, after all you're my hero and I love you." Stephanie still with a little blush in her cheeks from her brave words looked back up at Sportacus, gently she pulled his head back down towards her, her eyes searched his, there lips only a few centimetres apart, Sportacus smiled at her encouragingly, Stephanie closed the last of the distance between them and kissed him.

Ziggy was still a bit worried about Stephanie so he looked out of his window to check on how Stephanie was doing, he smiled at what he saw, the outlines of Sportacus and Stephanie kissing against the setting sun, he turned away from the window still smiling, this was their magical moment after all and therefore it was not something to intrude on.

The end.


End file.
